whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Book Club
Welcome to book club! Here we can vote which book we should discuss and then we can just talk about it in the comments! On this page you can also add books you recomend. Have fun! Members Want to join? Add your name! *KPOP (Dancegirl45 ) *Violet (Fiolet4eva) * Marley (Mrs.NiallHoran13) * SCREAM4AUSLLY * DuckDuckChicken(Michelle) * Vally * Tegan (Tegan xD) * Goodie2shoe101 * Melody * Eileen516 * Ari!:) *Summer! *Maria *Perry *Elizabeth (sweetcupcakes12) * QUEEN OF THYPOS (Raurauslly) * Forever * Chloe Recommended Books List the books YOU think we should read! If you want, tell us what the book is about! Harry Potter Series-''' When Harry Potter turns eleven, he discoveres that he is a famous wizard! He then . goes to study at a magical school called Hogwarts. Throughout the series he goes on exciting adventures with his fellow wizard friends to defeat an evil sorcerer. '''Candyfloss- Jacqueline Wilson its about a girl*i think floss*whoose parents have been seperated and her step dad has got a promotion in austrailia and its on her bday she wants her a dad and mom 2 be together having a best friend rihonon,but she refuses 2 go her mom and stays with her dad . she find that there is fininiciall probs and thing get worse.shops sold new house new life bff becomes enemy and totures her makin new freinds in her school and as their luck is failing her dad likes a lady named rose things look brighter. trying 2 hold drama in the school and in the out side world Diary Of A Wimpy Kid- Diary Of A Wimpy Kid is a book that evolves the weird life of Greg Heffley. The Hunger Games- The Hunger Games is about a teenager named Katniss Everdeen who lives in the country of Panem in District 12. Every year the Capitol, the city who runs the country, hosts the Hunger Games, where the Districts are forced to send in one girl and one boy between the ages of 12 and 18 to the Capitol. The teens are then locked in a outdoor arena where they must fight to the death until one remains. When Katnisses 12 year old sister Primrose or Prim name is pulled, Katniss volunteers to take her place. The series focuses on Katnisses strugle to survive not only the games but the hardship of her district, a war she unknowigly started, and when she becomes a target of the Capitol. During the series she must make choices to not only save her life, but the people she loves. Dork Diaries- A 8th grade girl named Nikki goes to a new school, and is quickly known as a dork that loves to write in her diary in which her mom gave her. The locker next her to hers is MacKenzie Hollister's, who is the most popular (and mean) girl in school. Nikki soon finds 2 wacko crazy girls named Chole and Zoey who become her BFFs. Nikki then starts to have a crush on Brandon, a cute guy in which MacKenzie wants to date, though Brandon usually picks Nikki to go to parties, dances, etc. Nikki battles with normal teens problems in this book, such as mean girls and crushes. right now there are 7 parts. Its an AWESOME SERIES!!! :D tales from not so smart miss know it all-ok u guys know the charecters and this time in the book its drama comedy and love (gross) . anyway its new year and last year = drama .this year nikki is looking forward to a new life filled with no drama but always there is drama.and usually its alway or maybe from games like truth or dare etc... choley asked nikki to...toilet paper mackezie and she agreed with the support of her bffs it startswell and ends wtih drama mackenzie found out and more drama her dada almost signed for hollister inc. but good things are there brandon !!!!!!!!!!!!ok heres the deal nikki joined the newspaper club and brandon was delighted wow and she got a invitation to his birthday party (lovebirds)ok but trouble mackenzie even joined she tried to manipluplate her to get an invite but there was no chance he would fall for her now having two problems family and school .nikki did not go for page layout artist because of the big bad girl mackenzie but she gets to write advice join this awesome dorish diary of nikki maxwel hope u read this book !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Little Darlings -Jacqueline Wilson the story is about 2 girls (sunset and other1 i forgot lets put her as destiny) sunset is belonging to a dad known as danny kilman and lives in her own world and is very quite (dk) and while destiny lives with her mom,also havin an amazing voice however xox mom sas that dk is her dad. on her birthhday se and her mom goes 2 a premeire seeing dk trying to tell she is her dad sunset hears it destiny and sunset meet once they look like twins sunset and destiny have a small talk howevr the moment dosent last long and sunset mom suzzy finds out and a fight begins. sunset is presistent to find out is she really is her sister.will destiny find that dk is her dad read the book to find out !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seeing Cinderella '''- Callie is a shy, unpopular, low self esteem girl. She only has a friend or two and doesn't do very well in school, not to mention her face is covered in acne and oil. Things don't get any better when she has to start the school year off at a new school with HUGE and ugly glasses! Everyone makes fun of her! And if they aren't saying anything...well that's the interesting part. Her glasses are not ordinary. They can read people's minds. And when Callie realizes they can do that, she uses it as an advantage to spy on people's thoughts. And she finds out on the way that what people say is almost never close to what they are thinking. Even her best friend, Ellen, the smart and pretty girl, lies to her! Everyone lies. So many things go on this year. Callie is stuck with Theatre, boy drama, friend drama, bullying, and those crazy magical glasses. But how will she make it through everything?? Will she take the stage without the glasses? Will she make new friends, and get rid of some? READ IT ITS AN AMAZING BOOK!!! :D '''Percy Jackson Series- '''Percy Jackson is a popular fantasy/adventure series written by Rick Riordan. The series is about a boy called Percy Jackson. He's never really fitted in, always getting expelled from school. But when he goes on a school trip his math teacher turns into a vicious monster and attacks him. That was the day that Percy's life had changed. He had then traveled to Camp Half Blood, a camp full of people like him, half gods, and half mortals. Throughout the series Percy Jackson and his friends go on adventures trying to save the world. In the first book Percy has been accused of stealing Lord Zeus' lightning bolt. Him and his friends make it their goal to find the thief and return it to Zeus without getting killed. ~Tegan '''The Gallagher Girls Series- '''A phenomenal series written by Ally Carter. The series revolve around a sneaky spy girl called Cammie Morgan. She grew up in a much different enviroment. Instead of learning to paint, she learns how to deactivate a bomb. She grew up as the daughter of the Headmaster of Gallagher Academy, a secret school for spies. Throughout the series Cammie and her friends go on missions. ~Tegan Reviews '''Tell us the name of the book and give it a rating out of 1-5! Feel free to write a little review! After you've done that, sign your name so we know who you are! :) Harry Potter, 5 stars- An enchanting tale! Behind the magic, there are so many lessons! Love, courage, bravery, predjuice, and so many more! Get ready, because these books WILL mess with your emotions! by KPOP The Hunger Games, 5 stars- A series that is full of action, excitement, and romance. If you like stories full of this, you will probally like The Hunger Games. By SCREAM4AUSLLy 2014_05_30_14_55_27_201_Mint.jpg Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Clubs Category:Links Category:Club Category:You Category:Users! Category:Us! Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Cool Category:Us Category:Awesomesauce Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Picture Category:Books Category:Epic Category:Epical